Software testing is an empirical investigation conducted to provide stakeholders with information about the quality of the product or service under test, with respect to the context in which it is intended to operate. This software testing may include the process of executing a program or application with the intent of finding software bugs.
Testing, though, can never completely establish the correctness of computer software. Instead, it furnishes a criticism or comparison that compares the state and behavior of the product against oracles (e.g., principles or mechanisms by which someone might recognize a problem). These oracles may include, for example, specifications, comparable products, past versions of the same product, inferences about intended or expected purpose, user or customer expectations, relevant standards, applicable laws, or other criteria.
A purpose for testing is to evaluate software quality so that, for example, defects may be detected and corrected. The scope of software testing often includes examination of code as well as execution of that code in various environments and conditions, as well as examining the quality aspects of code. For example, quality aspects include an analysis of whether the code does what it is supposed to do and does perform its intended function. Information derived from software testing may be used to correct the process by which software is developed.
Automated testing may be carried out on a multi-threaded or hypervisor system. In computing, a hypervisor (or virtual machine monitor) is a virtualization platform that allows multiple operating systems to run on a host computer at the same time. For example, a hypervisor may be running several guest machines. Thus, this arrangement may involve a complicated test setup. However, conventional approaches do not have an ability to distinguish between different kinds of testing failures or determine the severity and impact of automated test case failures in a multi-threaded or hypervisor system environment.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.